Things Change, People Change Series
by Kendra Schraml
Summary: The gang grows up, however there are some secrets.
1. Secrets

**Title:** Secrets - First story in the 'Things Change, People Change' series  
**Author: **[Kendra][1]   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Spoilers: **All, I guess  
**Category: **UC, Maria/Alex  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, but I wish I did. The WB and Jason Katims own everything Roswell related.   
**Distribution:** Please email Kendra before placing it on your site. Thanks. Unauthorized archiving/posting of this fan fiction is strictly prohibited. Please ask first. Thank you.   
**Dedication: **My friends at the Site Fights, and my Mom.  
**Wrote: **March 11th,2000.  
**Feedback: **Is what keeps this story flowing. Please don't flame me, or tell me my writing sucks. I'll take suggestions on how to make it better, but please don't hurt my feelings.   
**Beta-Readers:** Christianne  
**Author's Notes: **This takes place twenty years in the future.  
**************************************************************************** 

_(AN: Maria POV) _

I watched as this sentence floated across the television screen in my room, 'Has your life changed since you were a teenager?' I can't help but laugh. My life has changed in numerous ways. My life changed the day Liz Parker was shot in the Crashdown, and Max Evans saved her life. That was almost twenty years ago. Such a long time. That day changed everything, forever. I fell for Michael, then we were off and on for most of high school. I loved him with my heart and soul. Everything seemed to be going okay, once we entered college. 

Max and Liz dated throughout high school and college, then they got married when they were both twenty-five. I always knew Max and Liz would end up together. They had that look into my eyes, soul mate thing going on. I never really had that with Michael. Max became a doctor, and Liz took over the Crashdown from her parents. If you haven't guessed, they still live in Roswell, New Mexico. They have two children, and their powers aren't very developed, but Liz is happy about that. Their oldest child is Connor, who is eight. That little boy always runs up to me and says, 'Aunt Maria.' He's very sweet. He has Max's charming looks and Liz's personality. The other child is Joanna, who is five. She is so mysterious, just like Max used to be, and she looks like Liz. I see Max, Liz and their children almost everyday, since I still live in Roswell. They have the family I always dreamed of having, but I never got it. I guess I'm happy with what I have. 

Isabel Evans and Alex Whitman broke up when they were both Sophomores in college. I always knew Alex deserved better than her. Don't get me wrong, I always thought Isabel was okay, it's just we never really became friends. Alex one day walked in on Isabel getting it on, hot and heavy, with Kyle Valenti. Isabel tried to explain it to Alex, but he didn't want to hear about it. They eventually couldn't work it out, and broke up. Two years later, Isabel and Kyle were married, at the age of twenty-one. I really do think they loved each other, but it was funny that Isabel was marrying the Sheriff's only son. Isabel and Kyle live in Hollywood, California with their three children. During college, Isabel majored in Dramatic Theatre Arts, her goal was to become a famous actress, which she did. Sometimes, I go into stores and see her face plastered on the front of magazines. It's quite ironic that Kyle ended up with her. Kyle is a photographer. Their three children are Jenna, who is fourteen, Ethan, who is nine, and Tyler, who is seven. I rarely see Isabel, Kyle and their children. I think the last time I saw them was around four years ago, at Max and Liz's house. 

Onto Michael Guerin. Michael, Michael, Michael. My one time true love. During college he came to me and told me he was going on a search for answers. Him and his search for damn answers broke us apart. I told him I would go with him, and stick by his side. No, he didn't want that. He told me just to leave him be. He left without even saying good-bye, I haven't seen him since that fateful day when I was twenty-two. 

A few weeks after he was gone, I found out I was pregnant, with his child. I was scared, I didn't know what to do. I told Alex, and he helped me in so many ways. He comforted me, in ways I don't think Michael ever could have. Alex told me he would marry me, and he would raise the child as his own. No one would have to know. So, we married a month later, and my little Gabrielle came into the world seven months after we were married. Everyone just thought she was born early, no one thought she could be Michael's. At least, that's what I was led to believe. The only person that thought Gabrielle could have been Michael's was Isabel. She confronts me about it every time I see her. Alex and I wanted everyone to think Gabrielle was our creation. Alex and I have three children of our own together. Ryan, who is ten, Jason, who is eight, and little Patricia, who is four. I guess we're a happy family. Sometimes, I have my regrets and doubts. 

I look into Gabrielle's face and see Michael. She has his hair, his smirk, everything about her reminds me of him. Sometimes, I wonder if I will ever see him again, see his smile, have him hold me, but if he did ever come back, I couldn't do that. I'm married to Alex, and I can't betray him, can I? I doubt Michael would ever come back. He didn't even tell Max and Isabel where he was going. He just up and left. He left me and our unborn daughter behind. Of course, he didn't know about Gabrielle, but still. One thing I'm scared of is that someday Michael will come back, and he'll see Gabrielle. He'll just have to know that's his daughter, won't he? I mean, don't people have intuition like that? If he found out Gabrielle was his, would he take her away from Alex and I? Would he ruin our family? Would I fall for him again? 

I'm not worried about telling Gabrielle that Michael is her father, and an alien. Gabrielle knows Alex is not her father, she knows Michael is, but she is not allowed to tell anyone that. Alex and I told her that it was to be kept a secret. When Gabrielle was around two years old her powers kicked in. Her powers are very strong, unlike Max and Liz's children. Now that Gabrielle is older, she knows how to control them. 

My other children are great. Ryan and Jason are very nice boys, but they are sort of nerdy, like Alex was at their age. They have Alex's dark hair, and infectious laugh. Patricia looks like me, but she has Alex's eyes. All my children usually get along. Who would have ever thought I would end up with four children, and be the wife of Alex Whitman? 

Alex is a successful computer programmer. He does computers for various small businesses in Roswell. Myself, I'm a writer, can you tell? I tend to exaggerate things. I have a thing for the dramatics. I usually write fiction romances. Sometimes my novels tend to have things about my life in them. I wonder if Michael knows that I'm a writer? I wonder if he still remembers me? It doesn't matter anyway, I'm never going to see him again, he's gone and left me far behind. I have Alex and my children, who I love dearly. They are everything to me now. 

**************************************************************************** 

_(AN: Alex POV) _

I watch as Gabrielle rushes over to where I am seated in the living room. She smiles at me, and I remember when Maria had her. Sometimes I wish she was all mine, I know she loves me and considers me her father, but I will never be her real father. Michael is her real father. I wonder why I ever went along with Maria. She wanted to tell everyone Gabrielle was my daughter, and not Michael's. So, I went along. I couldn't see Maria upset. When we married, we didn't marry for love, we married for convenience. A marriage for convenience can never be a good marriage, can it? I've asked myself that question over and over in my head for years. When I married Maria, I married her as a friend. I was heartbroken over Isabel cheating on me, even though it had been almost two years since that happened. Maria was heartbroken and stressed because Michael had left her. Two heartbroken people are not a perfect match. After our first year of marriage, we learned to love each other, as real lovers, not just friends. We didn't make love until a year and a half into our marriage, now that's odd, isn't it? We then had our children, which I love more than life itself. 

"Daddy," Gabrielle sighed. "Are you listening to me?" 

"Sorry Gabby," I said. "You know I'm getting old, I have to have my hearing checked." 

She laughs at my joke, which makes me happy. I love to see her laugh. When she smiles it brightens my life, after all, she is my little girl, my sunshine. If I were to ever lose her I don't know what I would do. If Michael ever came back and found out she was his, would he take her away from me? 

"Well, I'm off to that party," Gabrielle said. "I just wanted to let you know. Oh, and Dad, where's Mom?" 

Good question, where is Maria? Last time I talked to her she said she was headed to the bedroom to get some rest. She's probably in there thinking, just like I'm thinking. I wonder, if she ever thinks we are not meant to be together? I mean, I love her, but I hope she loves me. 

"I think she's in her room, why?" I ask. 

"Just wondering," Gabrielle said. "I'm out of here." 

She leans down and kisses me softly on the cheek. I watch as she retreats out the front door. My baby is growing up so fast. It's hard to believe Michael has been gone for almost fifteen years, and Gabrielle is fourteen. Time sure flies. 

****************************************************************************   
**The End - Next Story: Numerous Regrets**

   [1]: mailto:pandi01@yahoo.com



	2. Numerous Regrets

**Title:** Numerous Regrets - Second story in the 'Things Change, People Change' series  
**Author: **[Kendra][1]   
**Rating:** R, bad language   
**Spoilers: **All, I guess  
**Category: **Michael POV  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, but I wish I did. The WB and Jason Katims own everything Roswell related.   
**Distribution:** Please email Kendra before placing it on your site. Thanks. Unauthorized archiving/posting of this fan fiction is strictly prohibited. Please ask first. Thank you.   
**Dedication: **My friends at the Site Fights, and my Mom.  
**Wrote: **March 11th,2000.  
**Feedback: **Is what keeps this story flowing. Please don't flame me, or tell me my writing sucks. I'll take suggestions on how to make it better, but please don't hurt my feelings.   
**Beta-Readers: **Christianne  
**Author's Notes:** This takes place twenty years in the future. 

****************************************************************************   
_(AN: Michael POV) _

Everyday, my life is horrible. I've been searching for answers for almost fifteen years, and nothing. How can I not find anything? I left Maria behind, and I find nothing? I have no good income, job, anything. My life is a bunch of bullshit. Yes, I said bullshit. I've been around the whole USA, and nothing. 

I've worked every odd job you can imagine. One time I was even offered a job as a male escort, but I quickly turned that down. I used to think about Maria every minute of everyday, after I left. I thought I would get over her, but I never have. I see her perfect face everyday in my mind. I've seen some novels she wrote, who would have thought she'd become a novelist. My Maria, a novelist. Damnit, she's not mine. 

I saw an interview she had given once. I think it was about two years ago. To my disbelief, she had married Alex Whitman. That shocked the hell out of me. She had gotten married, and left me behind in her past. I was no longer a part of her. Alex is a good guy, so if she had to end up with anyone, I'm glad she ended up with him. 

Her oldest child, looked oddly familiar. It's weird because I can sort of see some of myself in her, and I know that can't be. The interviewer said that those were her children with Alex, but still, she could have been mine. Maybe she is. I mean, if the child, Gabrielle, is that age, that means Maria had to be involved with Alex, while I was still with her. That can't be. Why'd she become so close to Alex after I left? I'm so confused, and regretful. 

My life could have been something, I could have been something. Now, look at me. I'm a washed up piece of fucken shit. That is what I am. I left my Maria behind. I didn't say good bye to her, because if I did, I would have never been able to let her go, and I had to let her go. I could have never been a good husband to her if I was still looking for my damn answers. It consumed my life. I didn't even tell Max or Is I was leaving because they would have told me to stay, and I probably would have. I just had to leave. I had to leave my life, my love, and the only family I had, behind. 

I'm going to change things. I want to make amends with Maria someday, and I will. I know she won't ever love me again, but I hope she'll forgive me. That's all I want from her, Max, and Is, is forgiveness. Is that too much to ask? Someday, I'm going to go back and ask forgiveness, I just don't know when. But, someday I will. 

****************************************************************************   
**The End - Next Story: Living the High Life**

   [1]: mailto:pandi01@yahoo.com



	3. Living the High Life

**Title: **Living the High Life - Third story in the 'Things Change, People Change' series  
**Author: **[Kendra][1]   
**Rating: **PG   
**Spoilers: **All, I guess  
**Category: **UC, Isabel/Kyle  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, but I wish I did. The WB and Jason Katims own everything Roswell related.   
**Distribution:** Please email Kendra before placing it on your site. Thanks. Unauthorized archiving/posting of this fan fiction is strictly prohibited. Please ask first. Thank you.   
**Dedication: **My friends at the Site Fights, and my Mom.  
**Wrote: **March 11th,2000.  
**Feedback: **Is what keeps this story flowing. Please don't flame me, or tell me my writing sucks. I'll take suggestions on how to make it better, but please don't hurt my feelings.   
**Beta-Readers: **Christianne  
**Author's Notes: **This takes place twenty years in the future. 

****************************************************************************   
_(AN: Isabel POV) _

I watch as my husband plays with our youngest son, Tyler. My son picks up his cowboy hat, and tries to fit it on his father's head. I laugh, they're so adorable. My life is very stressing, but it seems to be calming down. The other day I finished shooting my movie. It's a slasher movie, and the critics are awaiting it's debut. I've won a few Golden Globes, and I am known throughout Hollywood. Kyle is an excellent photographer. Sometimes he takes special pictures of the children and I. I love Kyle more than life. 

I see Kyle pick up Tyler and carry him into the other room. I'm nervous, tomorrow Kyle, the children and I, are flying to Roswell to see Max and his family. I'm not afraid to see Max and his family. I'm afraid to see Maria and Alex. I hurt Alex so much, and I will never, ever forgive myself for that. I loved him so much, but sometimes love dies. I'm glad he found Maria, and happiness. They even invited Kyle and I to their wedding. 

I can't believe Michael left, sometimes I think he comes into my dreams. I can just somehow feel it, but I'm not so sure. Maybe it's just my imagination playing tricks on me. I see Kyle walk over to me and I send him a sexy smile. 

"Where is Tyler?" I ask. 

"I put him to bed. What's the matter Is?" Kyle asked. 

"I don't know. I'm just stressed I guess, I think I'll go to bed." 

"Okay, I love you." 

"I love you too, Kyle." 

I get up out of the chair I am seated in, and make my way to our bedroom. I lay down on the comfortable bed and sigh. It's weird how everything can change. The FBI hasn't followed us for years, they finally came to the conclusion that we were not aliens. Before I married Kyle I told him who, and what I was, and he accepted me, just like Alex had accepted me. 

I just have to clear my brain and get some sleep. That's what I need. 

****************************************************************************   
_(AN: Kyle POV) _

I worry about Isabel all the time. I think her acting career takes too much out of her. She doesn't smile hardly as much as she should. Her glow, is just not there anymore. Sometimes, I wonder if maybe it's me. You know, should she have ended up with Alex instead of me? I doubt it, because I know she loves me with all her heart, and I love her. 

I have even become friends with Max, and who would have thought that would ever happen? I mean, I used to hate Max for stealing Liz away, but that was ages ago. I'm glad Max and Liz are happy together. The thing that makes me upset, is Maria. Whenever Isabel and I see her, she always looks depressed. 

Her daughter, Gabrielle is so beautiful. She has Maria's eyes. The only problem with Gabrielle, is she doesn't look at all like Alex. You know who she sort of looks like? She looks like Michael. One day Isabel actually came out and asked Maria if Gabrielle was Michael's daughter, because she had a feeling. Maria admittedly denied it, saying that Gabrielle was her and Alex's daughter. I don't know anymore, but I guess I will agree with Isabel. Gabrielle does look a lot like Michael. I wonder if Michael even knows he has a daughter, and would he even care? 

****************************************************************************   
**The End - Next Story: Soul Mate Thing**

   [1]: mailto:pandi01@yahoo.com



	4. Soul Mate Thing

**Title: **Soul Mate Thing - Fourth/Final story in the 'Things Change, People Change' series  
**Author: **[Kendra][1]   
**Rating: **PG   
**Spoilers:** All, I guess  
**Category: **Liz/Max  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, but I wish I did. The WB and Jason Katims own everything Roswell related.   
**Distribution: **Please email Kendra before placing it on your site. Thanks. Unauthorized archiving/posting of this fan fiction is strictly prohibited. Please ask first. Thank you.   
**Dedication: **My friends at the Site Fights, and my Mom.  
**Wrote: **March 11th,2000.  
**Feedback: **Is what keeps this story flowing. Please don't flame me, or tell me my writing sucks. I'll take suggestions on how to make it better, but please don't hurt my feelings.   
**Beta-Readers: **Christianne  
**Author's Notes:** This takes place twenty years in the future. 

****************************************************************************   
_(AN: Liz POV) _

Wow, what a sunny day outside. I love it when the sun hits my skin just right when I sunbathe. Isabel, Kyle, and their children are flying in from California tomorrow. It'll be good to see them. I just hope Isabel doesn't bring up the thing she brings up every time she comes here. She always asks Maria if Gabrielle is Michael's child. 

Maria denies that Gabrielle is, but somehow I know Maria is lying. When you look at Gabrielle, you can just tell she is Michael's. I think Alex and Maria are happy together, who knows. I'm happy that Max and I have never let our love get lost. We have been together and faithful ever since we started going out. 

I love being married to Max, he is a great husband. He loves me very much, and he tells me so constantly. Our children are wonderful as well. My life is great, and I don't think it could ever get better. Although, sometimes I know Max is very sad, because he doesn't get to see Michael. 

They may not have gotten along all the time, but Max truly cared about Michael. In a few ways, I wish Michael would come back, but in other ways, I wish he wouldn't. If he would come back, Max would be happy, but Maria would be devastated. The truth about Gabrielle might come out. Maria has never admitted to me that Gabrielle is Michael's child, but I just know. 

****************************************************************************   
_(AN: Max POV) _

I watch Liz from inside the house. Her wonderful body is stretched out on a lawn chair, in a bikini. I don't know why Liz loves to sunbathe, it causes skin cancer. But, she always says she wears sunscreen, I just don't know. I sure love to watch her sunbathe. 

She is my one and only true love. I can't believe how my life has turned out perfect. And perfect is the only word to describe it. The only thing wrong with my life is I constantly worry about Michael. What happened to him? Did he find someone he loved as much as Maria? Sometimes, I contemplate the idea of dream walking into his dreams, but I know that is wrong. Very wrong. 

Maria's daughter, Gabrielle, is half-alien you know. She's quite a beautiful young lady, and you can tell she is Michael's daughter, except she's not as stony as he was. She has more of her mother's personality. Bubbly. Maria tells everyone that Gabrielle is Alex's daughter, but we all know better. We're not stupid, she looks nothing like Alex. 

One day when Gabrielle was about eleven, I saw her use her powers, and that confirmed my theory that she was Michael's daughter. She moved a CD in her direction, without even getting up. I don't know what will happen in the rest of our lives, we'll all just have to wait and see. 

****************************************************************************   
**The End **

   [1]: mailto:pandi01@yahoo.com



End file.
